


The Proposals

by SeleneLaufeyson



Series: The Evolution of Reddie [4]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cock Ring, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Richie jokes about getting married all the time, and typically Eddie goes along with it. But then Richie starts proposing. Cuteness ensues.





	The Proposals

Richie joked about getting married all the time, and normally Eddie went along with it. They both saw a future together but didn’t want to get married too young, also they really couldn’t get married since it was illegal. That didn’t stop Richie from proposing though, three times, while in college.

* * *

It was the end of Freshman year and finals were a week away. Eddie was studying hard at his desk and Richie was eating a sandwich in bed with a textbook open, nearby. Eddie took a pause to judge his lover.

“Richie, just because it’s open doesn’t mean you’ll learn something.”

“I’m learning through osmosis babe,” he grabbed it and placed it on his head, “I’m so smart now you can’t handle it!” he laughed and the book fell off his head. Eddie just rolled his eyes.

“You’re smart, just read it at least once.”

“Fineeeee,” he groaned and actually studied. For ten minutes. Then he got bored. “Babe,” he balled up the sandwich wrapper and threw it at Eddie’s head, “Babe I need attention.”

“Richie I swear to God,” he picked up the wrapper and threw it away. “I tolerate you eating on the bed but don’t throw food!”

“It was empty!”

“It had lettuce! Food!” He climbed onto the bed and shoved Richie down, “If you can’t be quiet I’m going to study at the library.” Richie eyed him from his new position and smirked.

“If I promise to be quiet can we fuck?” Eddie blushed and sat back.

“There’s no way you can be quiet during sex and you know that,” he smirked, “But, if you study for AT LEAST half an hour, I’ll let you distract me for a bit,” he winked and climbed off the bed. He was about to sit down when he heard Richie mumble something under his breath. “What did you say?”

“I said marry me,” he smiled and Eddie froze.

“That’s not a funny joke.”

“I’m not joking. I don’t have a ring though…” he got off the bed and scrambled around his junk food box in search of a Ring Pop. Eddie just watched him trying to process what was happening and why it was happening now.

“Richie-”

“HA!” He pulled out a red Ring Pop, opened it up, got down on one knee, and held it out to Eddie, “Will you marry me?” There was an awkward moment of silence before Eddie took the Ring Pop and started to eat it.

“Nope.”

“Wait, Eds what the fuck. You can’t take the ring if you say no!”

“I didn’t put it on! I’m eating it,” he smirked and sat back at his desk.

“Why’d you say no?” Richie stood and sat on Eddie’s desk.

“Because we can’t get married. We’re too young and it’s illegal. I don’t want to be engaged for years not knowing if we can ever actually marry,” he looked up at Richie who honestly looked disappointed, “I still love you, you know that right?” Richie took his hand and smiled.

“I know,” he quickly grabbed the Ring Pop and jumped onto the bed, “But no means no ring for you!”

"Richie for fucks sake,” Eddie chased after him and they wrestled for the Ring Pop until it ended up on the ground while they were busy making out. 

* * *

Sophomore year was ending and Eddie had been trying to plan their summer out in great detail. They had an apartment, (they got it right after freshman year to avoid going back to Derry), signed up for a few summer classes, and Richie had a decent part-time job to pay for things. Eddie was currently drawing out a chart of their schedules when Richie walked in and put some groceries on the counter.

“Hey babe, I got some of the stuff we ran out of! I forgot butter again though, sorry,” he scratched the back of his head. Eddie just kinda waved it off and continued working on his chart.

Richie walked over to him and stop behind him, leaning onto his shoulders and head to see what he was doing.

“Richie?”

“Yes Eds?”

“Please get off.”

“Mmmmm I want a kiss first,” he tilted Eddie’s head back far enough to kiss him before going into their bedroom to strip. When he didn’t come out for a few minutes, Eddie went to investigate and found Richie laying naked in bed with his hands interlocked behind his head, smirking. Eddie blushed and went over to the bed. It didn’t matter how many times he had seen Richie naked, it made him blush every time.

“So, are you going to strip every time you get home from work?” He sat next to Richie on the bed and eyed him thoroughly.

“If you’d like, I’d be more than happy to strip for you all the time,” he winked and sat up, “But, I was actually going to shower and decided to sit for a moment and see how long it took you to come find me.”

“You say that like you knew I’d come find you.”

“You always do! Especially if I kiss you and walk away, you come running.” He sat up and kissed Eddie’s cheek, “It’s cute.” Eddie was about to argue but Richie grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a rather sudden and passionate kiss. And then he got up and went to the shower. Eddie watched him go and cursed to himself. He knew Richie was proving his point, but he really did want to follow him into the shower.

“Fuck, I’m going to regret this,” he stripped quickly and stumbled into the bathroom. Richie was already standing under the hot water humming a song as he reached for the shampoo. Eddie got in the shower quickly and grabbed the shampoo first.

“Told you!”

“Shut up.” They both laughed and Eddie squeezed some shampoo into his hand, put the bottle back and began washing Richie’s hair. Richie closed his eyes (not that he could see very well without his glasses in the first place) and leaned into Eddie’s touch. When they first started showering together, Eddie insisted Richie wasn’t bathing correctly and started washing him. Richie never complained.

“Eds?”

“Yea?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Um, sure,” Eddie stepped back to let Richie rinse out his hair before opening his eyes again. They just looked at each other for a moment before Richie spoke again.

“Can we get a pet?” he laughed a little as Eddie let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Babe what did you think I was going to ask you?” he asked surprised at Eddie’s relieved face.

“Honestly, I thought you were going to try and propose again,” he laughed awkwardly, “Um, we can look into it but I don’t think we should rush to get a pet before we calculate costs. Depending on what we get, we’ll have daily tasks, meals, general costs to consider on top of what we spend on food already…” he paused. “Richie?”

“Hmm?” Richie was just staring at him with a sweet smile on his face.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Not really,” he stepped forward, causing Eddie to bump up against the wall. “You’re just really sexy when you’re going on and on about our lives.”

“Really? That turns you on?”

“You’re in the shower with me naked, it doesn’t take much after that,” he pinned Eddie against the wall and smirked. “You gunna do something about it Spaghetti?” Eddie kissed him in response and they had a rather steamy shower.

After the shower, Eddie put on some sweats and went to read in bed, but Richie had other plans. He came out in a towel wrapped around his waist and his hands were behind his back. Eddie eyed him suspiciously.

“Hey Richie...what’re you up to?”

“Oh nothing, just, something,” he came over and got down on one knee by the bed, “Just wanted to ask you something since you’ve clearly been thinking about it.”

“Richie-” he got cut off.

“Will you marry me?” He moved his hand from behind his back and held it out to Eddie, opening to reveal his palm.

“RICHIE IS THAT A FUCKING COCK RING?” Richie started to laugh, hard. He fell onto the ground and held his stomach because he was laughing so hard. “Fuck you! No! Oh my God Richie when did you even get that?”

“The-” he tried to speak between laughs, “Down the way,” he gestured vaguely with his hand, “Sex store.” He tried to collect himself but Eddie threw a pillow at his head.

“You’re the worst!”

“I love you too babe,” he sat up and wiped some tears away. “Seriously though, one of these days I’m going to propose with a nice ring and you’ll have to say yes.”

“One day Richie, not today.”

* * *

Junior year was chaotic, but thankfully it was almost over. Eddie was on track to graduate a semester early, Richie wouldn’t shut up about getting a dog and Eddie was coming to the realization that Richie supports them with his job and Eddie hasn’t even tried to get a job yet. He’d thought about it but school was the most important thing and Richie never said anything. But Eddie felt bad, and now he was sitting at home trying to find a job listing in the newspaper that he wouldn’t hate.

Richie came home a few minutes early and sighed.

“Fuck I’m tired. How’re you babe?” He took off his jacket and plopped onto the couch next to Eddie who quickly flipped to a different page in the newspaper.

“Just reading! Nothing interesting, just bored, homework’s done, dinner’s done, missed you,” he kissed Richie’s cheek.

“Mmmmm what happened?”

“Nothing? Why? Why would something have happened? Everything’s fine all is good.” Richie grabbed the newspaper from him and flipped back to the job listing page. Eddie had highlighted a few already.

“You’re talking to fast. You only do that when your anxious, stressed, or otherwise upset. Why are you looking at jobs? I thought you wanted to focus on school.”

“I do! But I probably need experience and um,” he looked down and fiddled with his thumbs, “I feel bad…”

“Bad? Why?” Richie placed an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and scooted closer.

“Because you do all the hard work around here! You’ve been picking up extra shifts to get a dog, you come home late, you’re always tired, and it’s not fair. I need to pick up the slack! My grades are fine, they’ll be fine. I need to help you,” he spoke fast and Richie kissed his forehead.

“You don’t need to get a job Eddie! It’s ok, I’m ok, and I don’t want you thinking you need to pick up the slack. Besides, you have your internship, that’s experience and if you go onto grad school you’ll already be a step ahead of other people. I’m happy to work to support us, I want you to follow your dreams,” he smiled. Eddie looked up at him and kissed him.

“Are you sure it’s ok? You’re always complaining about being tired. Maybe I should stop keeping you up…”

“Eddie, I would rather stay up late spending time with you then sleeping and never getting to see you. I love you, you’re my world. A few less hours of sleep are worth it,” he kissed him and an idea popped into his head. “Damn, I’m romantic.”

“You can be, sometimes,” he laughed a little and Richie rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean! I just said some deep shit right there, I should follow that up,” he glanced around like he was looking for something and Eddie’s eyes widened a little.

“Richie I swear if you propose with a cock ring again I won’t have sex with you for a month.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, you love that thing,” he winked and Eddie blushed. He got up, went into the other room, and came back out holding a little black box.

“Wait, did you really-”

“Just, shut up for a sec?” Eddie nodded and Richie continued, “I know I joke around a lot about us getting married and all that shit, but I mean it. I know we can’t legally...so I got the next best thing,” he sat back on the couch and opened the box, “It’s a promise ring. It’s the same idea just, different.” He held the box out for Eddie to look at. Gently, he took the box from Richie’s hands and stared at it wide-eyed. Richie started to fidget the longer Eddie stared at it.

“Yes,” Eddie smiled.

“What?”

“I know you didn’t ask, but my answer is yes,” he handed the box back and kissed Richie, “This is the part where you put it on my finger. Do you have a matching one too??” he asked excitedly.

“I uh, yea I do actually,” he smiled and slid the ring onto Eddie’s finger. He was really happy Eddie liked it, even if they still couldn’t get married yet. Eddie kissed him and smirked.

“Earth to Richie! Go get yours! I want to match.”

“Oh shit sorry,” he laughed and went to find his. He returned wearing it, sat, and pulled Eddie into his lap. “I love you, so much.” Eddie hummed.

“I love you too, Trashmouth,” he winked and kissed Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my work: @SeleneLaufey  
Updated 5/24/2020


End file.
